


DIZZY

by ofreverentia



Series: INKTOBER 2019 [24]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cold, Established Relationship, M/M, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: It just started with the a slight sway on his feet.





	DIZZY

It just started with the a slight sway on his feet. Yuzuru labeled it was something that happens after you have your weekly spin practice your coaches force on you even if you try to slip out of it. It wasn’t something that he didn’t experience after doing jump training. But then it happened again after his shower in the locker room and he actually had to grip onto the wall to stand on his feet. It gradually got worse by the time he was ready to leave the club. 

A really strong dizziness overtook him as he crossed the lobby and if not for the strong arms quickly enveloping around him, he would have collapsed; hitting his head on the hard floor. Yuzuru tried to blink it all away but it wasn’t working. The voice calling his name sounded muffled and soon everything turned black.

“You have a cold.” Javier informed him once he woke up, covered in blankets in their bed, a cooling bad on his forehead to fight his slight fever. “You are going to take off from training for a few days at least.” Yuzuru wanted to open his mouth to complain but Javier gave him a long hard look. “I am not having discussions with you about this,you have a fever, you passed out and I had to somehow get you home. Your nose is running so bad, I have to refill the Kleenex in Pooh. So you stay there...I am going to make you some food.” 

Yuzuru really hated to be sick.


End file.
